Untitled so far
by FireFox-Chan
Summary: Basicly a differant take on my other HPYYH fic YOAI well not in this chapter but soon i will need 10 reviews to continue with it the pairings are HieiKurama and eventuly JinTouya and YuskeKagome(oc) ch2 up!
1. The Letters

I own nothing.  
  
The Letters  
  
Hiei was siting on the windowsill watching the fox. It was the middle of July. July 18 to be exact. The two were sitting in companionable silence; Hiei was looking out the window. "HEY!!" he suddenly shouted jumping of the windowsill. "What is it Hiei?" Asked Kurama. Hiei reached up and snatched some thing out of the air. "An owl. And it has a letter tied to its leg." "Nani?" Kurama walked over and untied the letter from the owl's leg.  
Mr. K. Yoko  
Second bedroom on the right  
Tokyo, Japan Kurama quickly read the letter as Hiei got another one off a second owl. Hiei's read;  
Mr. H. Jaganashi  
Windowsill of Mr. K. Yoko's bedroom  
Tokyo, Japan "What are these?" "Letters of attmitance to a place called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." "What's that?" "I don't know. Let's go talk to Genkai. Perhaps she will know what they are."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~An hour later at Genkai's Temple~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~  
  
"Well if it isn't the Fox and the Forbidden Child. Go on in Yuske is already here." They nodded and went inside. "Finally you guys are here! Grandma said she won't explain anything till all the members of the team are here and I don't know when the other one is coming." Yuske said the minute they were inside. "For this mission boys you are having a new member join you. She's a murderer and a thief on parole as you two are. She's an S- Class demon and a Forbidden Child as well. She is the Forbidden Child of the Silver Kitsune." Both Hiei and Kurama looked shocked at the last statement, but before they could say anything the door opened behind them and a voice said "Hey guys! Sorry for being late." 


	2. The New Girl and the Hogwarts Express

I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 2 The New Girl and the Hogwarts Express  
  
"Hey guys! Sorry for being late." Hiei and Kurama both stared at her with shocked expressions. "What are *you* doing here?" Kurama asked her. "I'm going to the wizard school with you oniisan. And you could give me a better greeting than that." "Oniisan?! She's you little sister Kurama?" "Hai. I'm his little sister as well," She said pointing to Hiei. "How's Yukina-san doing?"(AN; in this story everyone knows Hiei and Yukina are siblings and Kagome has the same mother as Kurama and the same father as Hiei and Yukina) "She's fine Kagome, but who choose you to work with us?" Kurama responded. "Koenma choose her." Genkai informed them. "For this mission you are to attend the school and protect Harry Potter from Lord Voldemort. Any questions?" "Yeah," Yuske said. "Where exactly is this school?" Genkai smiled a little evilly, "London. Your plane leaves at 5:00 am sharp. Be on time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*The next morning at the airport*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn! This is way to early." Yuske said. "Hey isn't Kwabara coming on this mission?" Kagome looked at him. "No. I've never met him but from what I understand he's to stupid for this." "Hahahaha!! That sounds like Kwabara!" She smiled at him. Her long dark hair flowing prettily around her face and her pale blue eyes shining. She was really beautiful. On the plane Yuske said quietly to Kurama, when both Hiei and Kagome were out of earshot. "I hope you don't mind me saying so Kurama but your sister is really beautiful. I like her a lot." He blushed. "And please don't tell hiei I like her. I don't want him to try to kill me like he does to Kwabara." "I wont tell him, and personaly I think you and Kagome would look cute together." This just caused Yuske to blush even more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*The next day in London at the train station*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Uh, do you know how to get to this platform anyone?" Kurama asked. "Hai. You wlk into the barrier between the platforms." They all looked at her like she was crazy but she glared at them and they decided to take her advice. They made it to the platform, much to almost everyones surprise, when Hiei ran straight into someone. That someone was..............  
  
Ok hey folks. Please please please please please review. If I get a whole bunch of reveiws I will update. Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shirohono'o  
  
Translations;  
  
Hai-yes Oniisan-beloved older brother Kurama is oniisan and Hiei is 'niisan they mean the same thing I just need to different names 


	3. The School

Hey minna-san! Gomen nasai if that last chapter made no sense. I was sick so I had my 12-year-old sister type it up and she never spaces stuff so again sorry. Well anyway on with the fic.  
  
Chapter 3. The School  
  
That some one was Jin.  
  
"Hey there shorty! Watch where you're walking!"  
  
"Hn." Jin was there with Touya. They all exchanged friendly greetings then boarded the train. The train ride and most of the rest of the day was pretty much uneventful. The next at about 5:30 the train pulled into the station at Hogwarts. "This is a beautiful castle." Kagome commented staring out the window.  
  
"Hai." Yusuke agreed, staring at her. "It's beautiful."  
  
Kurama who had been watching the two had to stifle a giggle, while Hiei glared daggers at Yusuke. They got off the train and walked with the rest of the school who weren't first years over to the carriages pulled by the dead horse things that I can't remember what they are called. They climbed into the nearest carriage Yusuke sitting next to Kagome, Hiei next to Kurama, and Jin by Touya. Hiei glared at Yusuke, mad at the seating arrangements.  
  
"I don't like Yusuke sitting so close to Kagome." Hiei whispered to Kurama.  
  
Kurama chuckled. "I think they look cute together."  
  
"He better not touch her." He growled.  
  
Kurama just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Guys, we're here." Kagome said looking out the window of the carriage.  
  
"It's huge!!" Yusuke added.  
  
"It's prettier up close." Kagome said.  
  
"Let's get out now and find where we're supposed to go." Kurama suggested. They all nodded and got out of the carriage. Once inside they were stopped by Professor McGonagall. "You must be the Japanese exchange students." They nodded. "Fallow me please to the great hall for dinner. You will be in Gryfindor." They nodded again and sat down.  
  
Sorry for the shortness, and the stupidity. Please review and I will get the next chapter out sooner.  
  
Arigato,  
Kagome 


	4. A Short Chapter

Chapter 4.   
  
Harry looked down the table from where he was sitting.   
  
"Hey Hermione, who are those new kids?"  
  
Hermionie looked too. "I'm not sure. They look Asian.''  
  
At that moment Dumbeldore stood up at the head table. "Quiet down please. It's good to see each and every one of you back here this year and the new students as well. We have exchange students from Japan this year. They will be joining you as 6th year Gryfindors. Please make them feel welcome. Please stand up as I call your names. Yusuke Urameshi." He stood. "Kurama Yoko." He stood too. "Jin Kaze, Touya Koori, Hiei Jaganashi, and Kagome." They all stood. "These are the new students. O.K. Enough talk. Let's eat."  
  
As soon as he had finished talking the food magicly appeared on the plates. They all started eating. About 5 minutes later the black haired boy next to Kagome smiled at her and said, "Hello! I'm Harry Potter, and these are my friends Hermione, and Ron."  
  
She smiled back. "I'm Kagome."  
  
"Why are you and your friends going to school here instead of Japan?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Honestly I don't know. You would have to ask one of the guys. And not all of them are just my friends. Hiei and Kurama are my brothers."   
  
"Really?'' Hermione asked. "Witch ones are Hiei and Kurama?"  
  
"Hiei is the short one with black hair and Kurama is the one next to him with the red hair. The one with slicked back black hair is Yusuke, the one with messy red hair is Jin, and the other one, the one with blue hair is Touya."  
  
**************************************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************************************************  
  
Hey sorry so short and pointless. Typing on word pad and it sucks. I'll update soon, or when ever my annoying sister gets off the other computer.  
  
Thanks for the reviews!! Cookies to you all!! Please review.   
  
Ja ne,  
  
Kagome 


End file.
